


My Wish

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-24
Updated: 2008-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-29 19:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10142501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Harry and Albus only wish for happiness for Severus.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Beta:** SoftlySweetly - Thank you, my darlin'.  
 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling and her publishers. The author of this work receives no profit from it. _My Wish_ is the property of Rascal Flatts and their producers. Not copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
 **A/N:** This is written for my _Inspired By Songs_ table, which can be found [here](http://potion-lady.livejournal.com/50425.html#cutid10). The song that inspired this fic is _My Wish_ , performed by Rascal Flatts.

 

_I hope the days come easy and the moments pass slow_  
And each road leads you where you wanna go  
And if you're faced with a choice and you have to choose  
I hope you choose the one that means the most to you.  
And if one door opens to another door closed  
I hope you keep on walkin' 'til you find the window.  
If it's cold outside show the world the warmth of your smile... 

 

Severus sighed in satisfaction at the sight of his belongings packed and ready to move. The potions lab was cleared of all his personal possessions, scrubbed and empty, ready for the new Potions professor to make it his or her own. Calling for a house elf, Severus arranged for the volatile items that were unable to be shrunk down to be delivered to his London flat, and assured the elf he was more than capable of taking care of the rest of his possessions.

Albus entered the room just as the last box was shrunk and placed carefully in the pocket of Severus' robes. "Are you sure you won't stay with us, my boy?" the old man asked quietly, a note of despondency entering the wise voice.

Sighing at the sadness he heard in the voice of his mentor, Severus turned and faced the Headmaster. "I've never been more sure of anything, Albus. You know as well as I do that I was not meant to teach, most especially children. I have stayed here all these years to help in the war effort in whatever way I could, but now that Harry has finally defeated the Dark Lord there is no longer any reason for me to stay. It's time for me to go and do what I'm meant to, and St. Mungo's has offered me a position as Head Research coordinator over the Dark Curses ward. I'm sorry, Albus, but I believe my talents will be better utilised there."

"You are absolutely correct, Severus, that it is high time you do something you feel called to do. I will miss you, my boy, and I hope you'll keep in touch with this old man," Albus replied, placing a supportive hand on the Potions Master's shoulder. Albus agreed that it was time for Severus to leave Hogwarts when he finally saw what he'd wished to see for many years – Severus' smile.

 

_But more than anything, more than anything..._  
My wish for you is that this life becomes all that you want it to  
Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small  
You never need to carry more than you can hold.  
And while you're out there gettin' where you're gettin' to  
I hope you know somebody loves you and wants the same things too.  
Yeah, this is my wish. 

 

Albus walked through the hallowed halls of Hogwarts with the Potions Master, heading toward the entrance hall where the rest of the professors waited to say their goodbyes to one who'd been with them for so many years. Everyone could see that Severus was making the right decision by his easier temperament and gracious goodbyes to each of his colleagues. It was as if a weight had finally been lifted from the man's shoulders with the end of the war and this opportunity to finally find his place in life as a Master of Potions in a position that would accept him and appreciate his abilities.

Coming to the newest professor in the line, Severus stopped in front of Harry Potter, the Master of Charms. Harry had worked very hard for his Mastery and for the teaching position he'd held for the past four years, apprenticing under Filius Flitwick for three years while simultaneously attending the Wizarding branch of the University of York, Apparating to and from Hogsmeade every other day in order to go to his classes. Severus and Harry had come to first a grudging respect for one another upon Harry taking Filius' position after the man's retirement. That respect slowly turned into a surprisingly strong friendship, and Severus knew this was the man he would miss the most.

Harry looked up into his friend's face and saw a light gleaming in the fathomless eyes he'd never seen before. Buried deep within his heart, Harry knew he desired more than simply friendship with Severus, but seeing the older man this excited about his future filled Harry with a bittersweet happiness and he knew that, for now at least, his desire would remain unfulfilled. In a rare show of affection, Harry reached up and cupped Severus' cheek in his palm. "Be happy," he whispered.

Albus joined the disheartened Charms Master and wrapped a steadying arm around his shoulders as they watched Severus' Portkey whisk him away. Swallowing heavily, Harry murmured, "I miss him already."

"As do I, my boy. As do I."

 

_I hope you never look back, but you never forget_  
All the ones who love you in the place you left  
I hope you always forgive and you never regret  
And you help somebody every chance you get  
Oh, you find God's grace in every mistake  
And always give more than you take... 

 

Time moved on, as it is wont to do, and Severus found extreme satisfaction in his position at St. Mungo's. The research team, under his supervision, had made great strides in helping victims suffering from overexposure to the Cruciatus curse, and Severus was pleasantly surprised by how fulfilling it was to be able to help others. He made sure to firecall Albus at least once a week and share his accomplishments with the old man, and found himself finally able to forgive himself of the mistakes he'd made in his youth due to the gleam of pride he saw in Albus' eyes every time they spoke.

On the rare occasion he found himself slipping into melancholy, Severus would firecall Harry and speak with the Charms Master about anything and everything. He saw a similar proud light in Harry's eyes when he spoke of the progress the Longbottoms had made while on Severus' prescribed potions therapy, and in turn showed his own pride in Harry's accomplishments in working with Hogwarts' youth, most especially when Harry admitted that every one of his fourth year students successfully produced a corporeal Patronus.

Harry never failed to pull Severus out of his negative moods, always making the older man feel he was making the right choices in his life. Harry, however, seemed to have new shadows in his eyes every time Severus spoke with him, and the Potions Master wished more than anything that he could banish the sadness lurking under the surface of the green depths just like Harry was able to do for him. Oftentimes Severus would end the firecalls wondering just what he could do to ease Harry's troubled heart.

 

_But more than anything, more than anything..._  
My wish for you is that this life becomes all that you want it to  
Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small  
You never need to carry more than you can hold.  
And while you're out there gettin' where you're gettin' to  
I hope you know somebody loves you and wants the same things too.  
Yeah, this is my wish. 

 

Entering the Ministry ballroom, Severus searched for the table he'd been assigned to. Upon reaching the seat with his name on the place card, a smile graced the Potions Master's lips at seeing Harry's name on the card next to his, and Albus' next to Harry's. He'd not seen the men for quite some time and was looking forward to face-to face conversation rather than an all too brief firecall. Brushing nonexistent wrinkles out of his dark green dress robes, Severus took his seat and waited for his closest friend and mentor to arrive.

After his last conversation with Harry, Severus had done much thinking about the younger man and their friendship. He often wondered why he so desperately wanted to banish the dissatisfaction hidden deep in the other man's eyes, as well as how he could see the unhappiness lurking there when none of Harry's other friends or colleagues seemed to notice. He'd come to the conclusion that he cared for Harry deeply, perhaps as more than just a dear friend. When he'd heard from Albus that Harry would be joining him at the annual Ministry Christmas celebration, Severus finally chose to accept his own invitation to the event in the hopes of seeing where the discovery of his feelings led him, hoping against hope that Harry felt the same way.

Hearing a familiar voice at the entrance to the hall, Severus turned and saw Harry and Albus walking into the large room. Standing, he caught Harry's eye and watched the younger man's lips part in a surprised but happy smile. "Severus!" Harry cried, speeding toward him. Albus hung back, watching with an indulgent smile and a bright twinkle as his favourite boys reacquainted themselves with the other.

No longer needing to maintain the facade of snarky bastard, Severus opened his arms and caught Harry's slight form in a strong embrace. Pressing his cheek to the messy nest of hair atop Harry's head, Severus murmured, "I've missed you, Harry."

Looking up into dark eyes, Harry answered, "I've missed you too. More than anything." Gazing at the man he cherished most, he continued, "You look happy."

Smiling at the thought of the accomplishments he'd made in the potions community, Severus answered, "I am satisfied with my work in a way I never could be at Hogwarts." The smile gentled as he watched his companion and continued, "But recently I've found something missing in my life."

"Oh? What's that?" Harry asked in quiet concern.

Remembering Harry's goodbye when Severus left Hogwarts, Severus cupped Harry's cheek in his palm in an identical gesture. When Harry moved closer and smiled softly, Severus gently kissed the upturned lips. "You," he replied before leaning down for another kiss.


End file.
